Forever and Always- Brittana
by alandslidebroughtmedown
Summary: Shitty one shot. Contains death and suicide. Basically just an all around sad story about Santana and Brittany.


**(A/N Hi, babes! I haven't written anything Brittana related in a while, so here is a shitty one shot I wrote within a half hour. Warning: story contains death and suicide. xx) **

_"Abuela? Say something, please, anything." _

_Her face turned hard like stone, eyes piercing into my skin as she sternly replied "I want you to leave this house, Santana and never come back." _

_"But, abuela-" _

_"NOW." She commanded. _

_"No, no, no, no-" _

"NO." I yelled, jerking up in bed, panting heavily.

I ran my hands over my face.

"It was just a dream. Breathe, Santana, breathe." I mumbled repeatedly to myself. I turned over, expecting a certain blonde to be laying next to me, only to find pillows. I furrowed my eyebrows together and freed myself from the sweaty heap of bed sheets and slowly walked downstairs.

"Britt?" I called, voice echoing ghostly among the house.

"Britt, baby, where are you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed Brittany collapsed on the floor.

"Holy shit." My eyes widened with fear as I knelt down next to her.

"Brittany." I shook her gently.

No response.

"Britt, please." I pleaded, shaking her with more force.

Her skin felt ice cold.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Brittany. Brittany? Brittany!" I exclaimed, tears flooding to my eyes, immediately spilling over.

I pulled her close into my arms as I let out soft sobs.

I gently laid her down and ran over to the landline, fingers trembling as I dialed 911.

xxxxxx

"Santana Lopez?"

I looked up, eyes probably blood shot.

"Yes?" I grumbled.

"You can see Brittany now."

I jumped up. "Is she awake?"

The doctor shook his head slowly. "No, ."

I slumped my shoulders, defeated.

"We are trying everything we can, ma'am. She's suffering from a coma. Do you have any knowledge of how this may have happened?"

I shook my head. "I woke up and she wasn't in bed. I went to look for her and found her collapsed on the kitchen floor."

The doctor nodded. "Did you find anything suspicious around her?"

"No."

He nodded again.

"What room is she in?" I asked anxiously.

"Room 284."

"Thanks." I took off, running towards the staircase; climbing the stairs two steps at a time because the elevator was being slow.

I reached the room and slowly walked towards the bed. Tears immediately escaping my ducts as I saw Brittany with what looked like a hundred wires attached to her.

"Oh, Brittany." I whispered, sadly, walking towards her.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. I cradled Brittany's face in my hands, being cautious not to dismantle the wires, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you so much." I mumbled into her skin.

I pulled away, gently setting her head down on the pillow.

I sniffed. "Brittany," I breathed, "Please, don't leave me. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this whole world before. You're my everything, Britt Britt. You make me so happy. I don't need anything or anyone else whenever I'm with you. You complete me, you're my whole world. Everything's brighter and better whenever you're around. Please, Brittany, don't leave me."

A loud, long, beeping noise interrupted me.

"Clear!" I heard a voice.

I turned my head to see multiple doctors frantically running in.

"No. No. NO!" I called out, as one doctor attempted to drag me out of the room.

"BRITTANY!" I screamed.

"Ma'am, you have to leave." The doctor said.

"NO." I tried fighting back, but the doctor was too strong for me.

"BRITT." I yelled.

xxxxxx

_Six months later._

"We're here."

I stepped out of the black SUV, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey, this is new." Finn warned.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my dark hair behind me.

I glanced up at the dark, cloudy, gloomy sky. How appropriate the weather was for such a dark day.

"Come on, Santana." Rachel grabbed my hand.

Reluctantly, I followed her and the rest of the gang through the gate. I let go of Rachel's hand. The grass was damp and the air was thick and moist. My heels kept getting caught.

"Just take em off." Quinn said, when she noticed I was struggling. She motioned to the pair of stilettos she held in her hand.

I paused, quickly removing my shoes.

I stayed in the back of the group as we walked.

"You okay back there, Sanny?" Asked Puck.

I stared back at him.

"Something wrong?" He made a face.

"Nah. You just haven't called me that since high school."

He smiled sadly. "Glory days."

The group stopped walking, and I knew that we had reached our destination. They formed a circle and I stayed behind them, desperately wanting to turn around and run back.

"Come on, Santana. There's enough room for you." Mercedes moved aside, leaving a space between her and Rachel. I squeezed in between them and looked down.

**Brittany Susan Pierce**

**Friend, sister, daughter and lover.**

**1992-2012.**

My lips trembled.

Rachel passed me a bouquet of flowers. I plucked one rose from the batch and handed the rest to Mercedes, who did the same.

I looked around the group. Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn were all silently sobbing. Finn had his arm around Rachel, Sam held Mercedes' hand and Puck had his arm wrapped around Quinn's waist.

One by one, we each carefully tossed a flower onto Brittany's grave.

"Happy birthday, baby." I whispered, audible for everyone to hear.

Rachel looked at me sadly and gently squeezed my arm.

"Do you think you guys could leave me and Brittany alone? Just for a few minutes."

They nodded, understanding, and slowly backed away.

"Hi, Britt." I said sadly, wiping away tears.

"I miss you."

"You were my everything, you still are. Britt, from the day I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You're so perfect and amazing and so nice to everyone you meet. I bet you're making lots of friends up there. You have such a big heart and you'd do anything to put a smile on someone's face. It didn't take much for you to make me happy. All you had to do was smile." The tears came faster.

"Brittany, the love we shared was beautiful and magical. Whenever we were together, I just forgot about everything else in the world. I tried so hard to make you happy, baby. I really did. You're so special to me and always will be."

"Brittany, now that you're gone, I have nothing else. No one likes me, Britt. No one will ever love me like you. Brittany, without you, I'm back to being cold-hearted Santana. Nothing's the same anymore."

"Please don't ever forget me. I know I'll never forget you. You'll always have a part of me with you and you'll always be a part of me. I can't wait until I see you again. I love you so much."

I lay down in the grass next to her grave, not caring about the wet grass poking into my back like tiny, sharp blades. I took a tiny bottle from my skirt pocket and took a long swig.

"Forever and always." I added before closing my eyes, falling into a deep sleep for the rest of my life.


End file.
